


People Talking Without Speaking

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Chris says a lot to Robert without words.





	People Talking Without Speaking

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty Seven - song (with [youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9Dg-g7t2l4)) - The Sound of Silence by Disturbed

Chris watches Robert move about the trailer with a silent efficiency that simultaneously scares Chris and arouses him. He pushes himself off the couch and over to where Robert is heating them up some leftovers and he wraps his arms around his lover, nuzzling Robert’s neck. He doesn’t say anything-- words aren’t something he’s very good at most of the time anyhow, so he goes for the show them how you feel approach. He begins placing soft kisses along Robert’s neck, laughing softly when Robert elbows him. He steps back and waits for Robert to dish the food up before he moves back in, arms tightening around Robert’s waist. 

Robert opens his mouth as he turns, probably to tell Chris to back off and let him work in peace, but Chris covers his mouth with his own, slipping his tongue between Robert’s lips as Robert melts against him a little. Chris smiles against his mouth and pulls back, leading Robert to the table to sit down. He joins him after bringing their food and drinks over and he settles in, snuggling against Robert as they start to eat.


End file.
